The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-defense devices and more particularly to a self-defense ring for deterring an assailant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the increase in concern for personal safety due to increasing crime rates, security systems and devices of various types are commercially available for protecting the person or property of the person against theft, assault or the like. With the alarming state of crime against the person, particularly assualts and rapes, with the corresponding concern of law enforcement officers regarding individuals carrying concealed weapons to protect themselves, a need has arisen for self-defense devices which comply with the law when carried or worn by the person seeking protection while simultaneously providing an effective deterrent against the assault or attempted rape.
One such attempt was a device in the form and size of a ballpoint pen, the device including a chemical called "Mace" which was discharged on actuation of the device, the discharge usually being aimed at the assailant's face or eyes. However, in many locales or states the device has been banned.
One of the primary drawbacks associated with such a device is that the hands of the user, or at lesst one hand had to be free to reach for and withdraw the device for use. Another drawback with the device is that it would have to be readily available should the attack occur within the home. Ideally, any such self-defense device, to be practical and readily usable, must be of the type which can be ordinarily worn by the user. Such a device would include, for example, a ring and a defense ring is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,749, the defense ring of this patent including a ring section with an attached sprayer section having a spray nozzle with a spray bulb such as an atomizer or the like filled with a quantity of either pulverized or liquid material for spraying therefrom upon compression of the bulb. The design is such that the bulb fits between the finger on which the ring is worn and the palm of the hand with the clenching of the hand resulting in depression of the bulb. In the device, the spray section is made detachable from the ring so that the wearer is confronted with the situation of attaching the spray section when a possibility of danger threatens. The problem, in this instance, is the same as with the "Mace" device wherein the individual must be aware that the possibility of danger exists in order to retrieve the device and assemble it.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self-defense ring.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved self-defense ring which has no obtrusive or aesthetically objectionable components.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved self-defense ring which can be operated by the user with the same hand upon which it is worn.